1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust apparatus and method of an ambient air intake cooling device with a rotating blade assembly which significantly reduces air pollution in the form of greenhouse gases, hydrocarbons, oxides of nitrogen emissions and other gases and pollutants not yet required to be tested, exhaust noise and temperature of the exhaust gases. It improves the efficiency, duration and fuel economy of the underlying electromotive driver, such as a gasoline driven internal combustion engine. This unit can be used to produce a major increase in both the cooling of exhaust gases, and a major increase in obtainable vacuum. This invention also finds application in improving the cooling of the steam in the operation of steam power plants, chemical plants, oil refineries, electric generating stations and cooling towers.
2. Background of the Invention
The embodiment of this exhaust apparatus was first conceived and built by Donald M. Toney in 1938. It was first tested in 1939 on a 4-cylinder 1930 “Model A” Ford. With the exhaust apparatus installed into the exhaust system in place of the muffler, the car was able to attain the speed of over 79 miles per hour. Without the exhaust apparatus, approximately 60 miles per hour was as fast as could be attained. The car was able to go 19 miles per hour faster with the exhaust apparatus installed than without the exhaust apparatus. After the test the oil pan was removed to inspect the rod and main bearings. It was found, surprisingly, that there was no damage to any of the bearings in the scoop oil system.
In 1963 the device was re-designed and built a new exhaust apparatus of different metals to test the control of steam. It was discovered that the exhaust apparatus was able to change 500 degree live steam to liquid water with a temperature of 90 degrees in only 24 inches.
The device was installed an exhaust apparatus in a 4-cylinder Ford Pinto and was able to accelerate faster than a Ford V/8.
In 1978 the device was installed an exhaust apparatus in a 1972, 1800 cc Volkswagen and was able to skid the back tires for 20 feet in low gear, 10 feet in second gear, to speeds of approximately 70 mph in ⅓ of a mile. With the exhaust apparatus installed and the vacuum it created, the engine was so cooled that the number 3 cylinder was no longer a heat problem.
In 2000 and 2001 the device was redesigned, re-built and tested over a 15 month period, with a resulting new model of the exhaust apparatus.
Seven new blade arrangements for the device were made to find the most effective arrangement and the front housing was redesigned for more efficient cooling to the mixing chamber. The device was able to attain 1800 to 2000 RPM over the red line for the engine without any damage to the bearings. The oil temperature was about 93 degrees instead of 190 degrees, which would extend the life of the viscosity of the oil. The vacuum created by the exhaust apparatus cooled the metal of the engine by relieving the exhaust gas so rapidly that almost no carbon remained in the cylinder or valve ports. This vacuum relieved the exhaust so rapidly, that the back pressure was nearly nil and valve floating was overcome, letting the engine attain much higher RPM. With temperature lowered metal fatigue is greatly lessened. All this was accomplished with handmade parts. With perfect casting of extrusion of parts, the efficiency will be greatly increased.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,927 describes a prior air intake device and a rotary fan blade (rotating blade) assembly. Intake air contacts the exhaust gases in a counter-flow direction, that is, in a direction opposite to the direction of flow of exhaust gases.
The major differences between U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,927 (prior unit) and application Ser. No. 11/441,319 (this exhaust apparatus) are, this exhaust apparatus produces a major reduction in:                (a) Greenhouse gases (CO and CO2). (See FIGS. 10-16.)        (b) Hydrocarbon emissions (HC). (See FIGS. 10-16.)        (c) Oxides of nitrogen emissions (NOx). (See FIGS. 10-16)In addition this exhaust apparatus produces:        (d) Virtually no unburnt fuel remaining in combustion chamber.        (e) A major increase in cooling of exhaust gases. (See FIGS. 17 and 18.)        (f) A major increase in engine vacuum compared to the prior art. (See FIG. 17.)        (g) The prior unit is driven from the front and must be driven by a belt-drive assembly, which limits its mounting location, and its ability to be mounted to modern engine's belt system. This exhaust apparatus is driven from the rear and is electrically driven and can be mounted almost anywhere.        (h) The prior unit contains a rotating mixing chamber, whereas in this embodiment of the exhaust apparatus the cooling chamber is stationary.        (i) This embodiment of the exhaust apparatus has fewer moving parts, is easier to manufacture and assemble.This embodiment of the exhaust apparatus reduces the following engine performance parameters:        (a) Back-pressure. (See FIG. 17.)        (b) Exhaust noise. (See FIG. 18.)        (c) Engine temperature. (See Background-Field of Invention.)        (d) Exhaust temperature. (See Background-Field of Invention.)        (e) Exhaust pollutants. (See FIGS. 10-16.)Additionally this unit provides:        (f) Extended engine life. (See Background-Field of Invention.)        (g) Extended oil life. (See Background-Field of Invention.)        (h) Relief of crystallization of engine parts. (See FIGS. 13-18)        (i) Increased power. (See Background-Field of Invention.)        (j) Greater engine efficiency. (See FIGS. 17 and 18.)        (k) Reduced fuel consumption. (See Background-Field of Invention.)        